The Chaos
by Draex
Summary: I am a weilder. That's what I was told. What does it mean? OCxOC, and RoxasXNamine


Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, unfortunately.

1234567890-098765432

I saw it. The last hope for mine and Summer's life. It was right there, right beneath my grasp. Yet, I couldn't grab it. Why? Oh, the chains on my arms. That makes more sense now. Well, I should probably tell the story from the beginning of it all.

1234567890-098765432

My name is, Ray Echo. I have a horrible beginning to my story. I was adopted at the age of three, and my parents were killed by a serial killer. "They were good parents," is what I heard. But, it was definitely separate. I have faint memories of my dad crying and saying,"Your mom would happy that he didn't kill you, and took her life instead." They never were able to get along.I have no idea why my dad was that sad. It didn't make any sense. My dad was later killed.

One time at school in the 5th grade, some asshole had lunged at me saying that I stole his girl. I wasn't a ladykiller, and at school everyone hated me. What the hell was that fool was talking about? The school had cement walls that were pale white, plus it had three corresponding halls for the 3rd, 4th, and 5th grades. The minute he swung his fist at me the ground under him blew up and uprooted any tile within a 2ft. radius. After the explosion the kid was immediately transferred to the ER. I was put in expulsion under charges of having a bomb at school.

I didn't have a bomb.

After that, my adoption 'mom' started to act weird and say things like," You know I will always love you right?" She was my mom's sister and she knew things about the powers I was experincing. I knew nothing at the time.

She was starting to creep me out. But, I withheld my confused questions and continued on to the 6th grade after having my work sent to me because of my good grades. I had dismissed the whole explosion as an old cannonball, from the civil war. We live in Vicksburg,Mississippi.

I was wrong.

At my new school, I was able to become friends with a lot of people by using humor and kindness.

I developed a huge crush on a girl named Summer. I tried flirting with her and even tried to ask her out. I always made her blush, but she always said no. One day I had extracullicular projects to help with so, I was late leaving school.

On the way out I saw Summer standing next to some guy holding a knife.

I felt anger bubbling up in my chest. Then I saw it. They were standing against the wall of the back of the school. I saw he was trying to rape her.

Remember that anger that was bubbling? Yeah well now it was a fucking,..how do I put this? It was behind my eyes. I saw the guy look in my direction. His eyes grew wide and scared. Summer saw me and just stared then looked up over my head and screamed.

Maybe, it was my glowing red eyes? No. That couldn't have been it. He screamed, "Somebody, oh god, please, somebody save me!" Then he ran off. I wondered why he was screaming when I felt breathing behind me.

I told you it wasn't my eyes. The breathing turned ragged as I turned around.

Ok, imagine a giant linebacker in football. Now, give him piranha teeth, plus a dinosaur tail.

Ah, Shit.

I felt pressure in my hand after feeling,and seeing a lot of warmth and light. I looked down fearing the worse, when I saw a blade, but it looked like a key. A key for god's sake, but that didn't matter when the creature moved. My body went feral. I felt my senses heighten. I saw Latin words flash before my eyes. I chanted one, "Leabros." I saw a flash of light in the background in my perhiphial vision. Then an explosion much like back in 5th grade. Luckily, before the explosion, my body had jumped in the air.

I felt like a feather. I was weightless!

I was going to fight for my life after seeing these abilities. Then I heard a shriek and looked back to see Summer. Ah, shit. I forgot she was here. I then turned back to the creature-from-hell, and saw a darkness surround the monster. When it came out… I heard a shriek, and it took me a few seconds to remember to protect Summer's and my life. Damn, I didn't know how to fight with a key!

1234567890-0987654321

Ill try to update soon. Please R&R! I edited it, so I will work on the next chapter after I get some reviews. That's because I'm EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
